User blog:Shiramu-Kuromu/Fan:B/C Designer's Notes: Fixing the Good VS Evil bias
Good VS Evil... Light VS Dark... Are they really set in stone as to which is which? ABSOLUTELY NOT MY FRIEND. Prepare to have all your Kingdom Hearts and Digimon Adventure 02 knowledge flipped upside down with the introduction of Lunarismon, the Ultimate Good born from Pure Darkness, and Solarismon, the Ultimate Evil born from Pure Light. Both designs and their concepts have remained very constant far before B/C was even beginning to be planned. Let me take you way back to before B/C, and BEFORE the beginning of my video game design career. I was a jolly old kid at high school near the end of my Freshmen year, and during the summer of that year I came up with 7 Demons. The first a freakish mutant, the second a Dragoramon wannabe, the third a gigantic demon dinosaur about the size of Gaiamon's downgraded size, the fourth a mechanical doppelganger of my childhood hero, the fifth a time lord, the seventh the leader of the group, and then the sixth was designed to be a major mindscrew. Basically it was created from pure light, being a being known of no darkness and destroyer of all darkness, yet at the same time, was pure evil. This created a sort of imbalance as he could demolish the other villians with relative ease, so I created his brother who was born completely of pure darkness, showing no sign of light in his whole being, yet was pure good. This was probably the most messed up decision I ever made in my entire life in terms of flipping the roles upside down. Yet at the same time, their appearances were nothing special; Basically take Giratina's lower body with the Kaiju Legion's upper body, fuse them together and alter them, and I ended up with both designs. The names of their basis designs are called Goldronian, God of Light, and Silvatron, God of Darkness. As to these physical appearances for them, they are nothing special compared to the more unique designs for the other six demons that were designed alongside Goldronian. Even early on, Goldronian and Silvatron had only modest differences in appearance compared to each other; Goldronian was gold and spikier in appearance with a mean look, where Silvatron was silver and more softer in appearance with a kind look. Their theme of Dark is Good and Light is Evil, however, is meant to be the more important part about their designs rather than their physical appearances. Goldronian is not exactly based off Light Magic, but is based more off the dangers of a star, where all light originates from. Stars emit extreme amounts of radiation and heat, and the end of their lifespans meant imminent destruction to anything nearby. Silvatron, however, is based off a Moon in comparison to Goldronian being based off a Star. Staring at the Moon does not harm you, while staring at the Sun does. I always feel the moon has a sort of healing touch to it, where the Sun is more known for disasters such as solar storms and sunspots, and also UV Radiation, all constant attempts at destruction of things around it. Indeed Mar's original atmosphere may have been destroyed by the Sun tearing away it's atmosphere til it is what it is now. The only threat I see a moon causing is collision with it's own planet, which when will that ever occur anyways with the stable orbit the Moon has already? We have more to worry about with the sun destroying us than the Moon destroying us. So that is how I feel as to the whole Light and Dark deal. Where dark is constant throughout the universe, the only thing destroying anything other than black holes are stars, from which black holes form from in the first place anyways. Now the Galactic Core I view an entirely different manor, which I deem as a Neutral to Good and Evil, hence the emotionless void that is Dragoramon coming to existence. Goldronian and Silvatron are appearing in a different game project related to B/C in terms of continuity, but they have Digimon specially designed in their own image as I mentioned above if you have a save file of the game Goldronian and Silvatron will be appearing in. Goldronian's role, both as himself and as his incarnation Solarismon, are as secret bosses as they do not fit the current storyline of that game project, or atleast in the first game that is. He and the other six demons play more important roles in the second and third games rather than the first game, which is merely meant to be an introduction to my design style. This game trilogy is being planned out at the same time as B/C, but the first game of the trilogy will be made first before B/C. So if you're not reading this right now, be prepared to be absolutely stumped by Solarismon and Lunarismon's storylines in Bursting Cries. Category:Blog posts